coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8774 (16th November 2015)
Plot A hurt Michelle tells Liz that she and Steve will be moving out as soon as possible. Liz manages to avoid giving Tony an answer to his proposal by going to make up with Michelle. Leanne throws the boys out of the flat. A dour Simon marches off to school without apologising. Liz surprises Tracy by buying her a drink and tells a puzzled Tony that she won't marry him - she still hasn't forgiven him and decided to take inspiration from Tracy by lying to him to get the Rovers back. She says she never wants to see him again. Stunned, Tony walks out of the Rovers. Michelle is ecstatic and makes up with Liz. Johnny takes the Connors for a birthday meal at the bistro. Kate invites Kirk, Beth and Sally to show off Caz. Steve decides to stop in Spain for a while now that Tony is off the scene. Liz tells Michelle she made excuses not to sleep with Tony. Simon arrives home two hours after school and storms into his room, where he blasts his music. Eva finds Leanne crying from the strain and takes charge of her. Sally tries to ingratiate herself with the Connors by telling Kate and Caz about her lesbian daughter. Luke stands up Steph, Andy and Sophie. Liz is glad to have beaten Tony but admits to Erica that she hated stooping to Tracy's depths. Leanne admits to Eva that Simon hits her and tells her the whole story. Luke arrives at the bistro with Jamie after doing the practice race. He's decided not to drive in the big race but Jamie again threatens to put the naked photos of Steph online. Eva can't believe what Simon has been doing to Leanne and is appalled when she makes excuses for him. She tells Leanne she sounds like a battered wife. Leanne says she's scared he'll go further and attack her with a knife. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George Guest cast *Jamie Bowman - James Atherton *Kyle - Sam Hattersley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway, kitchen and yard *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne finally confesses to Eva that Simon has been hitting her; and the Connors celebrate Kate's birthday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,440,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes